Don't Speak
by Cherrie Rainbow
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Inspirada en la letra de la canción Don't Speak de Gwen Stefani imaginé esta hitoria y no podía no escribirla. Trata de una situación que muestra a Yugi y Anzu en una situación que arriesga la amistad entre ellos. ¿Cómo terminarían las cosas entre ellos? ¿Seguirá cada uno su camino o continuarán siendo los amigos que eran desde pequeños?. Gracias por leer y saludos


_No soy dueña de Yu Gi Oh, ni lo seré nunca, el dueño es Kazuki Takahashi._

_No soy dueña tampoco de la letra ''Don't Speak'', es de Gwen Stefani._

* * *

_**Esta es una pequeña historia que hago para distraerme un rato, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Don't Speak de No Doubt y tenía que escribirla. Si a alguien mas le gusta y la disfruta bienvenido sea y espero que lo pase bien leyendo, por mi parte.. yo lo pasé muy bien escribiendo. Saludos! **_

* * *

_**DON'T SPEAK - NO HABLES**_

_''You and me_

_We used to be together _

_Every day together always'' _

_''Tú y yo_

_Solíamos estar juntos_

_Cada día siempre juntos''_

Yugi miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la escena que se estaba ejecutando delante de él. Todo se había parado en ese instante, todos sus sueños y esperanzas se habían derrumbado, su corazón se había partido en miles de pedazos. Y es que debió habérselo imaginado, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

Desde hacía tiempo que ella estaba distante... Ya no lo visitaba a la tienda de juegos, siempre estaba ocupada cuando él y los chicos la invitaban a las salidas, ya no se volvían juntos de la escuela.. él estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero nunca se había imaginado lo que se iba a encontrar. Por supuesto que él la amaba, siempre se había imaginado su vida junto a ella.. y ahora? Siempre había estado enamorado de su dulzura, de su bondad, desde que la conoció por primera vez en el kinder. Sus palabras de ánimo siempre lo habían alentado y dado la fuerza para derrotar todos sus duelos, para salir victorioso frente a todos sus obstáculos. En su corazón cada victoria se lo había dedicado a ella... Ella, que siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Como una mejor amiga hace, pero él la miraba con otros ojos. Y.. tenía la pequeña esperanza dentro de su corazón de que quizás... después de todo, ella pudiera corresponder esos sentimientos. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido ya, había sido solo un tonto en creer tal cosa, un ciego. ¿Por qué no me animé a decirle lo que sentía por ella? Ella ya había encontrado a alguien... pero lo que mas le dolió es ver con quién. ¿Por qué Anzu? ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser justo con ÉL?

Escondido desde la esquina todavía no daba crédito a sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

_''I really feel_

_That I´m losing my best friend_

_I can´t believe_

_This could be the end''_

_''De verdad que siento_

_Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo_

_No puedo creer_

_Que esto pueda ser el fin''_

_''YUUUGI! Espera Yugi ! Vuelve por favor!'' _Él escuchaba como aquella dulce voz que siempre lo había apoyado lo llamaba atrás suyo. Estaba muy dolido, y él no quería que ella lo viera así, como un niño dolido.. él siempre esperó que algún día ella lo viera como un hombre, como SU hombre. Pero no, que ingenuo! Ella se iba a fijar en alguien mejor, en un verdadero hombre.. y él siempre sería su fiel amiguito.

_''YUUUGI Por favor!, Detente! Déjame explicar!''. _El pequeño tricolor finalmente detuvo su rápido paso, todavía de espaldas a ella. Él escuchó en su voz arrepentimiento y sinceridad, oh él siempre la apoyaría y perdonaría en todo. Pero es que las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales.

_''¿Por qué Anzu?¿Por qué de TODOS tuviste que elegir a él?'' _Le dijo con su temblorosa voz, todavía de espaldas sin mirarla. Habían estado corriendo por los pasillos desolados de la escuela. Ya las clases habían terminado y él esta vez la había esperado. Le iba a preguntar de su extraño comportamiento, le iba a preguntar que le estaba pasando y que no quería contarle.. Le iba a decir que ella siempre iba a tener su apoyo y que podía contar con él en lo que fuere... pero lo que vio, lo que vio había sido lo último que él hubiera esperado, y su mas grande miedo había tomado forma cuando la vio con ese; Cuando la vio salir de su última clase, pareció que ella no lo había notado. Y extrañamente no se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, entonces decidió seguirla. Se aseguro de ir a un paso lento y cuidadoso para que ella no lo notara. Sí, la estaba espiando... pero no tenía ninguna mala intención que no fuera curiosidad y preocupación por ella.

_''A... a que te refieres con que de todos? Yugi?''_ Dijo ella, no que no entendiera sinó que no se esperaba tal tipo de pregunta.

_''It looks as though you´re letting go_

_And if it´s real_

_Well I don´t want to know''_

_''Parece como si lo quisieras dejar_

_Y si es cierto_

_Bueno, no quiero saberlo''_

Con un coraje que ni él mismo supo de donde surgió, se dio la vuelta quedó frente a frente a su mejor amiga. Y allí estaba ella, espléndida como siempre... Con su cabello castaño y esos brillantes ojos azules que tanto la caracterizaban. Pero le faltaba algo... ah sí!, su sonrisa. Ahora no sonreía sino que fruncía el entrecejo , probablemente preguntándose el por qué de sus ojos llorosos.

_''Yugi?! Por.. porque lloras?'' _Dijo ella tomando un paso al frente y acercándose a su amigo. Estaban en el medio del pasillo, casi a la entrada del hall que los guiaba a la salida de la institución. Ella miró a los ojos lagrimosos de su pequeño amigo y él pudo notar en los de ella sincera preocupación.

_''Es que nunca te diste cuenta? Anzu?''_. Le respondió él en un tono seco, para disfrazar su angustia. Al ver sus ojos ensancharse y ese tinte de decepción que apareció en ellos se arrepintió del tono que usó, pero no podía cambiarlo ahora.. su corazón necesitaba hablar por él.

_''Anzu, yo siempre estuve a tu lado. Siempre te cuide y traté de que nada te pase, siempre te apoyé y te alenté en todos tus sueños. Traté de ayudarte en cada cosa que necesitabas, de demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mi. Anzu, nada de eso fue suficiente? Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos, nunca lo notaste?''_

_''Notar? Que.. que estás queriendo de.. decir? Yugi?'' _

_''QUE TE AMO ANZU, TE AMO!''_Le gritó y sus palabras retumbaron en eco en la cabeza de Anzu. _''NO PUEDES VER LO ENAMORADO QUE ESTOY DE TI?!''_

_''Tu me.. me amas?'' _Tartamudeó la aturdida muchacha. _''Pe.. pero Yugi nosotros, es decir.. siempre te vi como un hermano para mi!''_

_''No Anzu, un hermano no siente lo que yo siento por ti. Y yo siempre te vi como la mujer de mi vida, pero ya veo que nunca serías mía.''_

Los ojos de Anzu se cristalizaron, como las nubes negras anuncian la tormentas... sus ojos anunciaban su tristeza, y las lagrimas comenzaban a correr.

_''Y por.. porque me dices esto ahora?!'' _Le respondió con la voz mezclada con angustia y claro desaire. _''¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando yo sentía lo mismo?'' _Los ojos de Yugi se ensancharon ante esta revelación.

_''Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts''_

_''No hables,_

_ya sé lo que estas diciendo._

_Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones,_

_no me lo digas porque duele.''_

Mas atrás, a una prudente distancia.. un jóven de ojos azules escuchaba la conversación de su novia con su mejor amiguito. Deseaba ir a estar a su lado y lidiar él mismo con esto. Pero creyó que lo mas sensato es dejar a que ella enfrente esta situación. Y sabía que ella podía con eso.

Ella muchas veces le había hablado acerca de lo mucho que temía en lo que sus amigos pudieran pensar de su relación. Hoy iban a buscar la mejor forma para decirles, no que a él le interese.. pero si es por ella, lo haría. Le dijo de esperar a que salieran todos y primero hablar con los padres de ella. Cuando sonó el timbre él se dirigió al último pasillo que sería el lugar de encuentro, y minutos después de que ya estaba ahí, vio como ella venía corriendo hacia él. El le sonrió... esa sonrisa a la que solamente a ella y a su pequeño hermano dirigía. Y nunca en la vida a nadie mas. Ella se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo y enlazó su cuello con sus brazos. Él en una reacción reflejo rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Y mientras él saboreaba su dulce boca, una sombra apareció en una esquina y captó un segundo su atención. Él rompió el beso y le señaló a ella el pasillo donde vio escabullirse un pequeño tricolor. Y luego vio como ella iba tras él.

Largo un pesado suspiro y vacilaba de si ir a apoyarla o dejarlo en manos de ella.

_''Francamente.. por que tenía miedo Anzu, miedo a que lo arruinara'' _Le dijo Yugi tratando de encontrar una voz que no delatara el dolor que sentía dentro suyo.

_''Y QUE TE DA EL VALOR AHORA?!'' _Protestó ella.

_''POR QUÉ AHORA TENGO MAS MIEDO QUE TE VAYAS CON EL IMBÉCIL DE KAIBA!''_

_''Y POR ESO PONES AL BORDE DEL PRECIPICIO NUESTRA AMISTAD? POR TUS MIEDOS? VALE MAS QUE ME PIERDAS POR ÉL QUE LO QUE VALGO YO EN TU VIDA? POR QUE ESTOY CON ÉL AHORA TIENES QUE VENIR A DECIRME TODO ESTO?'' _Ella ya no podía contenerse, nunca pensó hablarle así a quien fue su mejor amigo de tantos años. _''Yugi..'' _intentó volver a hablar en una voz mas suave. Yugi tenía sus ojos en el suelo, no podía mirarla al rostro. _''Yugi.. yo.. tu sabes yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, tu siempre vas a ocupar un lugar especial en mi corazón, sólo que no de esa forma. Ya no. Lo siento.'' _Él había escuchado su intento de voz suave, pero fue como si clavara suave y lentamente una daga en su corazón. Cada palabra hacía mas difícil la situación, y él no estaba seguro de poder soportar una amistad con ella... verla con otro y fingir que todo está bien. Imposible, no si no quería que su ya lastimado corazón simplemente dejara de latir.

_''Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts''_

_''No hables,_

_sé lo que estás pensando,_

_no necesito tus razones,_

_no me lo digas porque duele.''_

_''Anzu, entendéme...'' _Le respondió entre sollozos. _''Entiende que no puedo verte así con otro.. no puedo. No podría seguir siendo tu amigo.. no deseando que seas una infeliz al lado de él, no deseando que te arrepientas por no haberme elegido. Sabes que soy una persona transparente.. crees que podría estar todo el tiempo fingiendo una sonrisa en el rostro? Cuando la verdad estoy muriendo?. No Anzu, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor que esa amistad. Te mereces realmente buenos amigos. Porque no es tu culpa quién elige tu corazón para amar. Pero no es la mía que no me sea sencillo soportarlo.''_

_''Yugi.. yo no.. yo'' _Pero ella estaba falta de palabras. Realmente todo había pasado de la manera que ella mas lo había temido. Alguna parte de su interior sabía que esto iba a pasar, que esto iba a lastimar a Yugi. Había buscado y pensado las formas para decirlo de manera que fuera lo mas sutil posible. Hasta había creído que él, recordando lo comprensivo que fue siempre con ella, pudiera aceptarlo. No quería esto, verlo sufrir. Pero había fracasado notablemente. Ella no lo quería fuera de su vida, pero si él realmente necesitaba apartarse de ella para no salir lastimado, quién era ella para detenerlo? ¿Más egoísta de lo que ya se sentía? Se sentía perdida. Quería salvar su amistad, pero a que costo? Dejar a Seto? A costo de su infelicidad? Sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de estar con quien ella quiera. Y que si no fuera por que realmente estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, nunca hubiera arriesgado su amistad con Yugi. Pero ya era tarde, las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa.. y lo único que restaba era continuar el juego. Hasta el game over.

Las lagrimas de quien fue su mejor amiga no dejaban de caer, al igual que las suyas propias. Ella parecía no saber que decir, como si se debatiera dentro suyo una batalla de que hacer. Yugi veía el dolor y la situación en la que se había tornado todo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que iba a existir un quiebre así entre ellos? Aunque... hubiera sido predecible. Bastante predecible. Y no ayudo que ella fuera a elegir a su enemigo de todas las personas. Al cruel e insensible CEO que siempre los trataba como basura. Pero.. ahora que lo pensó mejor, nunca le dijo nada a Anzu.. siempre la dejaba a fuera de sus rudas palabras.

* * *

Todavía desde aquella curva, Seto Kaiba observaba atento lo que estaba sucediendo. Había estado resistiendo el impulso de tomar a Anzu de allí y quitarla de esa situación. No quería verla dolorida, no quería verla así. Aunque solo podía verla de espaldas, su cuerpo sacudiéndose ligeramente, podía adivinar que estaba quebrada en llanto.

Los ojos de Yugi se desviaron de la vista de ella, y vieron una figura a lo lejos. Una figura que odió. Que se acercaba lentamente, allí venía quien le había robado lo que él mas amaba. Robado? Sí, él fue el que le robó el corazón que le había pertenecido.

Ella sintió una fuerte mano posarse en su hombro, y reconoció al instante ese tacto. Instintivamente dejó de temblar, pero las lagrimas no cesaban. Miró de lado a la persona que ella había elegido. Y regresó su vista al tricolor.

Allí estaba Kaiba. Tomándola por el hombro, confortándola. Ella bajando su cabeza a uno de sus hombros y cerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por retener el llanto. Su sangre hervía de rabia por dentro, ya no podía soportarlo mas. Pero no quería arruinar las cosas, no mas de lo que estaba. No quería manchar mas su amistad con ella, sus recuerdos.

''Mutou, ella ya escuchó suficiente. Y creo que tu también, así que ya es tiempo de terminar todo esto y cada uno continuar su camino.''

Yugi le dirigió una mirada fría, una mirada que nunca le había dedicado a nadie. Nunca había odiado tanto a nadie. Encontró su garganta atorada, y no pudo responder. Les dio la espalda a la pareja, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la salida. No miró atrás... ni mientras cruzaba el hall, pasaba la puerta principal, bajaba los escalones y alcanzaba al fin la vereda.

_''Our memories_

_Well, they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening''_

_''Nuestros recuerdos,_

_bueno, pueden ser tentadores,_

_pero algunos son a la vez_

_poderosamente aterradores.''_

Mientras caminaba camino a la tienda del abuelo su mente lo castigaba con viejos recuerdos. De repente se encontró a si mismo mirando una vez mas esa niña que una vez conoció. A esa pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules que había aparecido en su vida, antes de que supiera realmente que demonios era el amor. Y él ya la amaba.

Pero ese ángel no había sido enviado para él, y era duro chocar así con la realidad. Tantos años creyendo que su futuro sería al lado de ella. Era difícil ahora imaginárselo todo de otra manera. Todos los borradores que había planeado para su vida, todos tenían el nombre de ella de alguna manera. Y ahora debía quemarlos todos. Porque sabía que ella no iba a ser para él. Nunca se había sentido mas traicionado por el destino. No la culpaba a ella, ni siquiera a Kaiba. Se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber aprovechado sus oportunidades. Pero de la forma mas difícil es a veces como se aprenden las cosas. A veces necesitamos un golpe de frente para darnos cuenta que estamos haciendo mal. Pero aún así, ese golpe casi lo mata. Y de alguna forma ya no se sentía con vida.

_''As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry''_

_'Mientras morimos, los dos, tú y yo,_

_Con mi cabeza entre mis manos,_

_me siento y lloro.''_

Ella desde donde estaba veía como quien fue su mejor amigo desaparecía tras la puerta. Sus ojos totalmente empañados. Si no fuera por esos brazos fuertes que la estaban sosteniendo, ya se hubiera derrumbado en el suelo. Se sentía frágil, se sentía débil, nunca pensó que iba a perder así a alguien que fue tan importante para ella. A Yugi, quién siempre estuvo a su lado. Iba a poder seguir adelante sin su amistad? Podía todo volver a ser igual que antes? Sin problemas ni situaciones complicadas? Y... el tiempo lo diría. El tiempo curaría las heridas. Pero en este momento sentía como si una parte dentro suyo se marchitara para siempre. Porque sabía que ya nada iba a tener la misma simplicidad de antes, porque ya no iba a ver las cosas con la misma mirada inocente.. estos recuerdos dolorosos quieras o no siempre iban a quedar en medio. Sería cuestión de perdonar? Pero.. ¿se sentía culpable para pedir perdón? ¿Culpaba ella a Yugi para que él debiera pedirle perdón? No... ella no se culpaba ni así misma ni a Yugi. Las cosas pasan mas allá de las culpas, a veces.

Sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, y quitó la vista de la puerta para dirigirla al chico que la estaba sosteniendo. Vio en el rostro de él una sonrisa confortadora_. ''Ya pasó, es mejor así antes que ninguno de los dos hubiera aclarado las cosas. Va a doler un tiempo, no es fácil. Pero aunque odie admitirlo, Yugi es una persona fuerte y lo va a superar. Al igual que tu''. _Su voz la tranquilizó al momento. Ella sonrío débilmente, y abrazados se retiraron del edificio y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Yugi llegó a hasta la puerta de la tienda, su abuelo le había dejado pegada una nota contra el vidrio de la ventanilla diciéndole que había salido por víveres y que regresaría en 20 minutos. Quitó la nota y puso la llave en el cerrojo para abrir la puerta. Cuando entró vio los mostradores oscuros, y buscó el interruptor para encender las luces. Su mente en blanco tratando de espantar todos esos pensamientos pesimistas que invadían su mente.

Todo en su lugar, salió una vez mas a la calle y se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que su abuelo había colocado antes de la entrada para que los jóvenes pudieran estar afuera y disfrutar de el día. Pero él esta vez se sentó solo, miraba los autos ir y venir. Finalmente cedió a la situación, y bajó la cabeza entre sus manos y lloró. Lloró su perdida.

_''It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?''_

_''Todo está acabando,_

_debo dejar de fingir quienes somos,_

_tu y yo, puedo vernos morir... ¿estamos muriendo?''_

Esa noche, Yugi acostado en su cama mirando el techo tomó una desición. Ya no podía quedarse aquí, después de todo faltaba una semana para que las clases terminen y finalmente se gradúen. Él se iría, viajaría, se buscaría a si mismo nuevamente. Iba a curar sus heridas, a sanar su corazón roto. A donde? Todavía no sabía, pero si sabía que se iba a ir de Domino por un buen tiempo. Meses? Años? No sabía, sería hasta que finalmente pudiera volver y volver a sentirse vivo.

El resto de los días de la semana fueron monótonos para él. Levantarse, ir al colegio. Ya no hablaba con nadie puesto que Tristan y Joey estaban ocupado para estudiar y rendir los últimos exámenes recupera-torios. Él ya había aprobado todas las materias asi que no tenía mucho que hacer. A Anzu prácticamente la esquivó todas las veces que pudo, involuntariamente y quizás como una forma de defensa personal ni siquiera su nombre había aparecido en sus pensamientos. Finalizado el período escolar, se dirigía en silencio hasta la tienda de juegos donde ayudaba a su abuelo y también preparaba su viaje. Ya le había contado a su abuelo lo sucedido, y también él creyó sabio el apartarse un tiempo de este lugar. Finalmente había decidido viajar a los Estados Unidos. Su abuelo se estaba encargando de contactar a un amigo suyo que desde hacía años vivía en ese país. Yugi se encargó de buscar los pasajes y preparar su equipaje y las cosas que necesitaría.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, el último día que vería a Anzu en quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Y él sabía que no podía irse sin decirle, sin enfrentar esa última conversación. Hasta que llegue el día en que pueda superar su dolor y volver a hablarle con la misma simplicidad y tranquilidad con la que siempre habían hablado.

Por su parte, Anzu no había forzado a Yugi a hablar con ella ni nada. Le había dejado su espacio, sabía que lo necesitaba. Y de alguna forma ella también necesitaba ese espacio también. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse que deparaba el futuro para ellos dos. Si esto era solo un bache en el camino y luego podrían saltarlo y continuar. O realmente habían llegado a un punto en donde los caminos se separaban y ya ninguno de los dos iba a pertenecer en la vida del otro. Anzu deseaba con todo su corazón que Yugi realmente encontrara una persona que pudiera hacerlo verdaderamente feliz, como nunca ella lo hubiera podido hacer. Ella en su interior seguía amando a Yugi, como un hermano, y seguía queriendo lo mejor para él. Y sabía que él también la seguía queriendo, sabía que el no la iba a odiar, y eso de alguna forma la consolaba... aunque no lo culparía tampoco si la odiaba. Pero quizás tambien eso era lo dificil, ellos se querían.. en forma diferente, pero era amor. Y estaban a travesados por pensar en el otro, pero también pensar en uno mismo. Pensar en la felicidad del otro, pero también pensar en la felicidad propia. Porque también es justo.. no? Pensar en uno mismo?.

El timbre del final de clases y de su último día había sonado. Ese timbre marcaba el final de muchas cosas, y el comienzo de otras. Los compañeros gritaron de felicidad y en efusividad tiraban los papeles de estudios.. contentos de que por fín se habían graduado. Y pronto sería la fiesta de graduación.

Yugi caminó decisívamente hasta una pareja tomada de la mano. Frunció el seño al ver esto, pero evadió pensamientos al respecto. Cuando los alcanzó, se paró delante de ellos y tosió para que ellos le prestaran atención. _''Podría hablar contigo un minuto Anzu, a solas?'' ''Si Yugi'' _Y con esto soltó la mano de Seto Kaiba y lo miró ''Seto, adelantate.. te alcanzo en un momento.'' Él la miró no muy convencido _''¿Estás segura?'' _

_''Si Seto, estoy segura''_ Dijo ella impaciente. _''Te espero en la limo.'' _Y con eso el CEo se dirigió hacia afuera del establecimiento.

Los viejos mejores amigos quedaron así frente a frente. _''Anzu, vengo a despedirme''. _Tomó una pausa para ver la reacción de ella. Y claramente vio sorpresa. _''Te.. te vas?''_

_''Si, el abuelo tiene contactos en Estados Unidos y me mudaré allá un tiempo.'' _Anzu bajo la cabeza. ''Y cuanto tiempo te vas?'' Le respondió suave. _''No lo se todavía, un buen tiempo.. no va a ser el único lugar que vaya, posiblemente recorra otras partes del mundo, asi que lo seguro es que esté fuera de Dominó un largo tiempo''_

Anzu impulsada se abalanzó y abrazó a Yugi. _''Yugi, espero que puedas encontrar tu rumbo y que realmente seas feliz, realmente quiero que lo seas''_ Le dijo ella abrazándolo llorando. _''Sí Anzu, al igual que es lo que deseo yo para ti. Pero sabes que necesitaré alejarme de todo esto''_

_''Si lo entiendo, te voy a extrañar'' _Le dijo ella separándose y limpiándose una lagrima. _''Yo también, adiós Anzu y gracias por todos estos años de amistad. La próxima vez que nos veamos vas a ver que nada de esto va a seguir doliendo.'' ''Adiós Yugi, y que tengas buena suerte'' _Trató de sonreirle ella, y él asintió y se giró para salir del lugar.

Anzu lo vio salir. Lo vio salir por última vez en quién sabe cuanto tiempo, pero se aferró a lo que él dijo. Que la próxima vez que se verían todo iba a estar nuevamente bien entre ellos. Y así lo esperaba, esperaba volverlo a ver.. felíz como él tanto se merecía estar.

Lentamente y suspirando se dirigió hasta la limusina donde su novio lo estaba esperando.

_''Oh I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_I know you're good.''_

_''Oh yo sé lo que estás pensando,_

_y no necesito tus razones._

_Yo sé que eres bueno.''_

_**~~10 AÑOS DESPUÉS~~**_

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y Anzu estaba arreglando las flores del patio trasero de la mansión. En estos años había encontrado un hermoso pasatiempo dedicándose a la jardinería. Estaba terminando de plantar un pequeño limonero cuando de repente una de las criadas la vino a buscar. '_'Señora Kaiba, un señor y su mujer la están buscando. El hombre dijo que era un viejo amigo. ¿Los hago pasar al hall de la mansión''_ Preguntó la vieja criada.

Anzu alzó una ceja, viejos amigos? Los únicos viejos amigos que podían visitarla eran Tristán y Joey y ellos hoy a la mañana se habían llevado a su pequeña hija Sara a tomar un helado. ¿Quién podría ser?. _''Sí Rosa, diles que en un momento los recibiré''_ Le contestó Anzu amablemente.

Anzu se quitó el mono de jardinería y lo colocó en una de las perchas antes de entrar a la mansión. Se dirigió por unas escaleras hasta el primer piso para cambiarse a una ropa mas adecuada de la que estaba usando. Obviamente por que estaba manchada con tierra.

En 10 minutos ya estaba vestida con una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga color crema y en su chaqueta que hacía juego. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con una pareja joven. La muchacha era una linda chica rubia de ojos celestes, alta y delgada. Y el joven era casi de la misma altura de la muchacha. Su cabello tricolor y bien corto. Espera, tricolor?.

_''Yu.. yugi?'' _Preguntó no muy segura Anzu. No quería, en caso de confundirse, ofender a la visita. _''Sí Anzu, no me recuerdas?'' _Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa abrazando por la cintura a la rubia muchacha. Anzu tardó en responder, sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. ''YUGI!'' gritó de felicidad Anzu al caer en la cuenta de quién estaba delante suyo. _''Oh Yugi, esto si es una sorpresa! Mírate haz crecido y cambiado tanto, casi ni te reconozco''_ Dijo ella sonriendo. Yugi sacó su mano de la cintura tomar de la mano a su mujer. _''Anzu, quiero presentarte a Rebecca Hawkins. Mi esposa.''_ Anzu saludo a la muchacha con una gran y sincera sonrisa estrechando su mano. _''Un placer conocerla señorita Hawkins'' ''El placer es mío, señora Kaiba''_ Le contestó ella cordialmente. _''Por favor, llámame Anzu''_ Le respondió ella. '_'Asi que te casaste con Kaiba eh?_ Le dijo Yugi fingiendo sorpresa. _''Sí, al igual que tu también te casaste! _Rió ella._ ''Como se conocieron?'' _Agregó_. ''Mi abuelo aceptó a que Yugi viviera en casa un tiempo hace 10 años cuando Yugi vino a Estados Unidos, en ese entonces yo era una chiquilla de 12 años, pero me enamoré perdidamente de él.'' _Habló dulcemente Rebecca mirando a Yugi, él le devolvió la misma mirada. _''Sí, quién diría que el amigo del abuelo iba a tener una nieta tan bonita?'' _Agregó él mirándola juguetonamente. Anzu rio ante tal escena._ ''Y donde está Kaiba y Mokuba?'' ''Ellos están en la empresa, Seto regresa como a las 8 y 30 de la noche y bueno Mokuba vive solo en su propio Penhouse''_

_''Oh, hubiera sido bueno verlos''_ Respondió Yugi. ''Podríamos_ organizar una cena para vernos todos y charlar de todo lo ocurrido en lo largo de este tiempo! _Propuso Anzu.

_''Eso suena bien.'' _Respondió entusiasta por la idea Rebecca. Ella había oído mucho acerca de la mejor amiga de su amor. Obvio sabía también como había acabado todo. Pero gracias a eso, ella había podido conocer a Yugi, y no podía menos que estar agradecida.

_''Si es una buena idea.'' _Afirmó Yugi. En ese momento sonó el timbre. ''_Disculpen un momento''_ Dijo Anzu y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Y viendo por la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad del frente, abrió inmediatamente la puerta al ver a las tres conocidas figuras.

_''Maa! Mida lo que tío Jo me degaló!'' _Una niña de 4 años entraba corriendo a la casa abrazando un gigante peluche de conejo blanco. La pequeña corrió hasta los brazos de su madre. _''Es hermoso cariño'' _le dijo ella abrazándola y tomándola en sus brazos. Mas atrás entraban Joey junto con Tristán que estaban mirando dubitativos a la pareja que estaba parada junto a Anzu. _''Hola Anzu, bueno.. aquí te la traemos sana y salva''_ Dijo Tristán acercándose con una sonrisa. ''Gracias Tris, vengan acérquense que aquí hay alguien que quizás les interese ver'' Dijo en un tono misterioso. ''Anzu, quienes son tus visitas?'' Preguntó impaciente Joey.. estaba pensando si podría ser.. pero no, era él?''

Yugi que había visto la escena no pudo mas que sonreír, esa pequeña era igual a Anzu de niña y recuerdos felices pasaron por su memoria. También había reconocido al instante a sus dos viejos camaradas. _''Ven Sara, quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo mio y de tus tíos''._ Le dijo Anzu a su hija, la niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre y la tomó de la mano. Ellas caminaron hasta Yugi y Rebecca y los otros dos atrás mirando atónitos al familiar chico. _''Yugi ella es mi pequeña hija Sara, Sara él es Yugi Mouto.. y ella es Rebecca, su espósa.'' _La niña sonrió dulcemente a Yugi y a Rebecca. _''Um plased conocerlos'' _Dijo Sara con un aire a mayor que hizo reir a todos los presentes. _''Yugi? Viejo, realmente eres tu?'' _Habló Joey. _''Sí Joey soy y.. '' _No pudo terminar, porque los dos amigos se abalanzaron sobre él en un abrazo. Anzu se limpió una lagrima de emoción al ver la situación. Amigos reencontrándose luego de diez años, siempre había esperado este momento. De ver a todo su grupo una vez mas juntos. Ella Alzó a su hija y la besó en el cachete mientras se acercaba a Rebecca_. ''Entonces, que dicen si esta noche vamos todos juntos a celebrar este reencuentro?'' _Dijo Anzu al grupo, quienes respondieron con un _''SII!'' _Unisono.

**~~~FIN~~~**

**Yy? Qué les pareció? Buena? Mala?. Por favor diganme que tal quedó la história para ustedes! Muchas gracias por leer y si lo desean pueden darle un vistazo a mi otro fic **_**''And the reason is you'' **_**Que estaré posteando pronto el próximo capítulo. Saludos a todos los bellos lectores y que realmente les vaya bien! Gracias por leer. Y review por favor!**

**Priscila **


End file.
